Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{6})(4^{-7})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{6})(4^{-7}) = 4^{6-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{6})(4^{-7})} = 4^{-1}} $